Out of Control
by Little Miss Jigsaw
Summary: A night out at the Bronze. A lonely Slayer. A lonely Vamp. A simple invitation to dance. Things could get interesting. Oneshot songfic. Spuffy.


Well, was listening to this song last night, and I couldn't help but imagine it going along with Buffy and Spike dancing in the bronze... So I wrote this... Would take place sometime during season 6, just not sure when.

Anyway, song is "Out of Control" by She Wants Revenge. If you haven't heard any of their songs I suggest you find some and listen. "These Things" "Out of Control" and "Tear you Apart" are the best I've heard...

I don't own BtVS and if you think I do, shame on you.

Oh and please note, this is the first thing for BtVS I've ever written. So, cut me some slack...

OUT OF CONTROL

_**With her high heel against the wall**_

**_Kind of dancing, though not at all_**

Spike watched from the shadows as Buffy leaned against the wall of the Bronze. She had come with her friends, but as per usual, she had slipped away from them. Willow was dancing with Tara, Xander with Anya, the Nibblet was with her own friends. Buffy and Spike were the only ones not with someone.

**_She had stockings running up to her thighs_**

**_Snaps her fingers to keep the time_**

The vampire took note of her attire that evening. She wasn't in her usual jeans or a long skirt. No, tonight she actually wore a dress, and a short one at that. She was rather pleasing to the eyes. She tapped her foot, and drummed her fingers against the wall in time to the music, and turned down every invitation she got for a dance. Despite the smirk that crept onto his lips at this fact, Spike kept his distance. He knew too well what the Slayer thought of him most of the time. Though those few times that other feelings for him began to leak out, were some of his better days... Or worse, depending on how many bruises she gave him before she let herself go.

**_From the back of the room I saw her there_**

_**I said she wants to be alone and I shouldn't dare**_

He moved a bit deeper into the shadows, to stop the nibblet from seeing him. She would wave to him, and call him over, as she often did when she spotted him in the club. Tonight, he wanted to stay free and away from the Scoobies. But for a fleeting moment, he thought about going to Buffy, and asking her to dance... Another turned down invitation changed his mind. She obviously wasn't in the dancing mood, and asking her to dance might just get him a stake through the heart, considering the fact that it was him, an, according her, "evil soulless thing".

**_But then she noticed me glance at her_**

**_I had no choice but to dance with her_**

He was about to leave, when he noticed Buffy's head had turned in his direction. She had caught a flash of his coat out of the corner of her eye. Spike stopped, and looked at the slayer... His slayer. Buffy gave the tiniest jerk of her head to call him over, and Spike, feeling sure that this night woukl end with him being bruised and bloody in some way, obliged.

"Care to dance, love?" He asked, preparing for the long lecture on why she couldn't dance with him when her friends were around, but that wasn't the reply he got.

"Why not?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Buffy, pet?" Spike said, mockingly, with a smirk. Bufy rolled her eyes, and led him onto the dance floor, ignoring a scathing glare from Xander, and the small smile the Dawn sent their way.

**_The lights that move sideways and up and down_**

_**The beat takes you over and spins you round**_

_**Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold**_

_**We're slaves to the DJ and out of control**_

_**I watched her feet move, her hips they sway**_

**_Does a hair flip then starts to say_**

Spike watched every part of her as they danced. It was still an alien thought, really, that he was dancing with Buffy. There was a one in a billion chance. She flipped her hair over her shoulders as a new song started. Hearing it, she smiled, and said,

**_"Oh my God, it's my favorite song."_**

**_I pull her close and she sings along_**

"Is it, love?" Spike asked, and pulled her a bit closer, as she sang along with the song. Much to his surprise, and enjoyment, she didn't pull away. Out of the corner of his eye, Spike saw the Whelp glaring at him. If looks could kill, the vamp was sure he'd have been dead several hundred times over. But since they couldn't, Spike just threw Xander a self-satisfied smirk, and proceeded to ignore everyone who wasn't the woman dancing with him.

**_We can't slow down even if we tried_**

**_If the record keeps spinning so will I_**

Buffy was starting to get tired by then, but still, she kept going. She felt... right...with Spike, as much as she hated to admit it, but as she let herself relax a bit more, and her hazel eyes met his crystal-clear blue ones, the disgust at admitting it to herself went went away, and she let herself enjoy the night. After all, when was the last time she had really enjoyed herself? Not since Riley, really. So, as long as there was music playing, Spike was there, and she could still stand, she'd keep dancing.

**_She likes disco and tastes like a tear_**

**_  
_**Another song started, and Buffy hummed along with the tune, surprising Spike. Wasn't one he'd have thought she'd like. Their eyes met again, and Spike did what he felt was likely to be the last thing he ever did. He kissed her. He should have known better than to think it would get him killed, on a night full of surprises, like that. Buffy kissed him back, and the vampire savored the taste of the woman who should have been his sworn enemy.

**_Tells me_**

**_"Don't stop dancing" _**Buffy whispered, and pulled the blonde vamp as close to her as she could.

**_And she's pulling me near._**

**_The lights that move sideways and up and down_**

_**The beat takes you over and spins you round**_

_**Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold**_

**_We're slaves to the DJ and out of control_**

**_"We've got nowhere to go, we've got nothing to prove" _**Spike said in her ear.  
**_"Instead of dancing alone, I should be dancing with you" _**Buffy replied, feeling the eyes of all her friends on her now, and not caring.  
**_"This song is turning me on, the beat is doing me in" _**said Spike, spinning Buffy around, actually getting her to laugh. **_"Or maybe it's only you, but either way, lets begin"_**

**_The lights that move sideways and up and down_**

_**The beat takes you over and spins you round**_

_**Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold**_

**_We're slaves to the DJ and out of control_**

Tara, Willow, and Dawn watched from the bar as the pair danced. "Well," said Dawn, "I guess we'll be seeing more of Spike now, huh?"

"Who knows sweetie," Tara replied, "Though if he is around more, we're going to have to break up more than one fight."

"Yeah, with who?"

Willow pointed to a seething Xander, whom seemed oblivious to his fiance tugging on his sleeve. He was too busy glaring at Spike and Buffy. It was hard to tell who his anger was directed at, "Because, Xander's never liked any guy Buffy dates, but he particularly hates the vampires... He was rooting for Buffy to kill Angel when he turned evil... Well, even before he was evil. A-And Angel had a soul... Imagine what he'll do with Spike."

"Who says they're dating," Tara asked, not taking her eyes from the pair, "This has just been a strange night. Tommorow could have them back to tearing out eachother's throats."

"I think I prefer the dating idea," said Dawn, with a chuckle, "Fighting, never good."

With his better-than-normal hearing, Spike picked up her words, and smiled a bit. _Me too, little bit, me too._

_**The lights that move sideways and up and down**_

_**The beat takes you over and spins you round**_

_**Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold**_

_**We're slaves to the DJ and out of control**_


End file.
